The Swiss Protector
by MapleBeer-Shipper
Summary: Switzerland is asked by Netherlands to watch over Belgium while he's off doing something. SwissBel and LatLiecht. Rated T for Switzerland's violent neutrality.


Switzerland glanced around, holding his rifle balanced on his shoulder.

He sighed, his green eyes glancing back and forth.

_Netherlands had asked Switzerland to watch over his sister while he was off to talk with Japan._

_He had failed to mention that, just like Switzerland's own sister, Liechtenstein, Belgium liked to wander about._

_People thought he had only adopted Liechtenstein as a sister but that was the case in the beginning. After he had first adopted her as a sister, he had discovered she was by relative status his full sister._

_Thus making him become even more protective of her._

_Switzerland sighed again._

_If Belgium was anything like Liechtenstein, she'd be hard to find._

He heard a loud cry.

His eyes narrowed, thinking the sound was his sister and charged, accidentally dropping the rifle as he did.

He raced around a corner and spotted a girl with shoulder-length blond hair held back with a green headband being harassed by Prussia.

Spain and France were trying to get Prussia to leave the girl he had recognized as Belgium alone.

Switzerland yanked a pistol out of his holster and fired a shot which went zooming right in front of Prussia's face, imbedding the bullet in the wall.

Prussia's eyes were wide with surprise before he turned his red eyes on Switzerland.

"KESESESESE! You missed zhis awesomeness!"

"Uhm...Amigo...?" Spain started to say as Switzerland loaded another bullet into his gun.

"That's because that was a warning shot...the next one won't miss." Switzerland said, raising the gun.

France and Spain immediately raised their hands.

"Oh dios!" Spain cried, green eyes wide.

"Now, now Suisse. We were doing nozhing to zhe lovely Belgique here. We were in fact trying to stop our ami, Prusse. You know how much of an imbécile he can be, oui?" France insisted.

"HEY!" Prussia yelled at France.

Switzerland glanced to Belgium to see her nod to confirm the two weren't lying.

Prussia, upon Switzerland turning his glare back to him, had chosen then to run.

_"Au Revoir!"_

_"¡Adiós!"_

Spain and France both called as they chose to run after Prussia from fright.

Switzerland glanced over at Belgium as she approached him.

"Dank u, Danke, and Merci." she said, bowing her head.

"Your brother told me to watch over you while he's off talking with Japan." Switzerland explained.

Belgium sighed.

"It does sound like something my broer would say." she said.

"Big bruder!" came Liechtenstein's voice as she skipped over to the two, a smile on her face.

"Liechtenstein where were you?" Switzerland asked, keeping his arms crossed as he stared down at his sister.

"Oh I was with Latvia." Liechtenstein replied, giving a smile.

Switzerland groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

Liechtenstein finally noticed Belgium standing there and bowed to her.

"Hallo, how are you today?" she asked Belgium.

"I am well, Fräulein Lili." Belgium replied, returning a bow.

Switzerland sighed, staring back and forth between the two.

* * *

Liechtenstein and Belgium were now hiding in the meadow of flowers.

Switzerland glanced around, a bit annoyed.

He hated playing hide and seek with Liechtenstein as it is.

Now he had to find Belgium as well as Liechtenstein

"Liechtenstein! Belgium!" he called loudly.

He heard rustling beside him and found himself yanked down into the flowers.

He shook his head, expecting to find the giggling Liechtenstein beside him and instead found a smiling Belgium.

"Belgiu-?"

"It's Bella, that's my human name."

"Well...mine is Vash."

"Vash. I like it."

Switzerland's face got pink and he glanced away.

Belgium laughed.

* * *

_Liechtenstein was watching the whole thing from a safe distance and leaned her head on the shoulder of her close friend, Latvia._

_"I'm happy my big bruder won't be so alone anymore, Raivis." she said._

_"Y-yeah..." Latvia replied, hugging Liechtenstein close to him and trying to hide the blush on his face._

_"If my big bruder is happy, then I'm happy." Liechtenstein said, shutting her eyes._

_"And if you're happy...th-then I'm happy." Latvia mumbled, a rare smile growing on his usually nervous face._


End file.
